Ash and Red
by miniman956
Summary: Devin has died and reincarnated in the Pokemon world with some powers...
1. Chapter 1: The Day it all Changed

Ash and Red Chapter 1: How it all changed

My name is Devin. I am a 15 year old boy and the largest Pokemon Fan in my school. But really the only good thing in my life is Pokemon. Yeah my life is pretty bad. So I was going home from school on my bike and the road is on top of a cliff (see where this is going?) and i was thinking about my life at the moment. Pretty bad. I wasn't paying attention and rolled of the cliff and landed on my head. I blacked out.

* * *

I wake up in what seems to be a void. I said, "I'm dead aren't I?" I heard talking, it said in a sarcastic tone "How did you figure that one out?" 'So what happens next?' I thought. "Well since your life was extremely bad I thought I could maybe give you another chance…" I blinked. He read my mind. Well i'm dead so who cares. "Well can I choose?" I asked. The voice said "Yes but i think this has something to do with Pokemon?" "Well yes. Can I go to the Pokemon world and I have some requests 1. My name is Red and I'm Ash's twin brother and my first word is Ash, 2. I get a Pikachu like Ash and travel with him, 3. I want to be a Psychic and an Aura Guardian, 4. I want to be able to transform at will so i can get out of Team Rocket situations and that's all. Oh yeah what should I be calling you? God?" "Well since that's what everyone calls me yes. All the requests I will have to speak with Arceus about. Please stay here for 5 minutes." I nod, though I don't know if he saw.

* * *

-5 minutes later-

God suddenly speaks "I'm back and he said yes." "Woohoo!" I say excitedly. "Ok I will be sending you there now." "Thanks" "No prob-" he was cut off by a bright light and me blacking out.

* * *

-In the Pokemon world-

I was born, and with a baby by my side. They name me Red (like i expected) and the other was called Ash. 2 years later and we both said our first words. Mine was Ash and Ash's was Red. Now to start the adventure!

* * *

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2: Pokemon - I Choose You!

Ash and Red Chapter 2: Pokemon - I Choose You! -Ketchum Household- Ash and I are now 10 years old, old enough for our Pokemon Licences. I look like Ash with blue eyes and a red jacket and blue gloves. We have a bunk with me on the top and Ash on the bottom. Mom just came in and said we have to go to sleep but Ash was too excited and Mom said we should at least watch this documentary by Professor Oak about starter Pokemon. I already told Ash about being reincarnated and knowing will happen. I haven't told him about us getting a Pikachu each, that will be a surprise. I told him that he will break his clock in the night so I offered to put it on the other side of the room. After we watched the documentary we went to sleep. I woke up and climbed down the bunk and the first thing I noticed was a broken alarm clock. I sighed and woke up Ash. He asked why the alarm didn't go off and I motioned to the wreckage of an alarm clock. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. We went downstairs and had breakfast, we then headed for the lab in our full clothes. By the time we got there Gary already had his Squirtle and a crowd around him. We go inside and there is Professor Oak with the three Pokeballs. "So, you decided to show up after all." I sweatdropped and said "Yeah, Ash somehow broke the alarm clock…" Ash walked up to Professor Oak and said "Can we have our Pokemon now?" The Pokemon Professor said "Yes, lets go get your Pokemon." Ash picked up the first Pokeball and said "I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time, but I finally decided to choose…. Squirtle!" It was empty. Oak said "Already taken by somebody who was on time." I decided to speak up, "Bro, there aren't any left." Ash argued, "There has to be one!" I use my Psychic abilities to open them all at once. Ash blinked then remembered what I said last night. He then spoke to the Professor, "Does that mean all the Pokemon are gone?" "Well there are still two left but I-" he was cut off by Ash gasping and saying "Professor we'll take them!" Two Pokeballs popped out in the middle. Oak warned " I think I should warn you, there is a problem with these last two." Ash says "We have to have a Pokemon." Oak says "In that case…" and gives Ash the first Pokeball. A Pikachu comes out. "It is a Pikachu" Oak informs. "Ash don't go near it!" I warn him before he picks him up. "Ok" he agrees and I place out my hand. Pikachu watches it and I say "Nice to meet you Pikachu," and as I expected he couldn't help but shake my hand at the polite greeting. "Now, let me pick you up," I say as I pick him up. "Ok!" Pikachu squeals happily (ok forgot to mention I can understand Pokemon now). I say "Ok Pikachu this is my Twin brother Ash Ketchum, he is your new trainer." I place him on Ash's shoulder and gave him a little scratch behind the ear and he give a delightful "Chaaaaaaaaa!". Oak was speechless. He couldn't believe it. I grab my Pokeball and let my Pikachu out. I put out my hand and he shook it, I introduce myself. "Hello im Red Ketchum your new trainer," he nodded and climbed up my arm onto my shoulder. Oak was now staring at me curiously. Before he could say anything we all went outside and saw Mom on her own. I convinced Mom not to send a crowd or remind us to change our underwear. I informed Mom and Ash that the Pikachu don't like the Pokeballs before he starts trying to put it back in. We go to Route 1 and Ash battles a Spearow but before we could catch him he sent a distress call to his flock and they chased us. We look at each other and shout "RUN!" and run in the opposite direction. Our Pikachus get seriously injured and we jump down a waterfall and land in the river holding each other. Misty fishes us out and we fly over her head and land with a THUMP! She looks at us and says "Aw its just some kids," she notices the PIkachus " Oh and some Pokemon! Are you ok?" she asks, concerned. Ash says "Yeah were ok." "Not you! Look what you did to those poor little things!" I decided to speak, "These are our Pokemon, we were chased by a flock of Spearow, oh and can we use your bike? We need to get to the Pokemon Center." She looks sorry and then speaks "Oh, sorry for accusing you, I just saw the little things and thought you did it. Yes you can use my bike but I'm coming too." I say "Of course it is your bike Miss…" She looks at us and said "Oh my names Misty, what are your names?" Ash spoke first, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." "And I'm Red Ketchum from Pallet Town" Misty looked at us and said "Are you brothers or something?" I spoke up, "We are twins, and whatever pain I feel he feels." I pinch myself in the arm and Ash screams to stop. Misty giggles and I chuckle a bit. We head for the bike and I ride the bike with Ash and Misty sitting behind me. I put our Pikachus in the basket and ride off. The Spearow flock caught up to us. A thunderstorm starts and the bike crashes. We all fall off the bike and I slowly get up and transform into Victini and use Fire Blast and all the Spearow fall to the ground. We look up to see a Rainbow in the sky and Ho-Oh flying underneath it. I transform into Ho-Oh and fly up there to talk. I told her to follow me and so it did, when I land I transform back to my Human form and Introduce Ho-Oh and I ask if she will come with us. She nods and grab a Pokeball and place it to her eye level, she boops it with her beak and she enters it. When its done me and Ash do our pose and we announce at the same time "We caught….. A Ho-Oh!" Then we notice Misty going on about her bike and I start to carry it for her, even though its burnt to a crisp. 


	3. Chapter 3: Pokemon Emergency!

Chapter 3: Pokemon Emergency! -In Viridian City "Attention Citizens of Viridian City! Attention Citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of possible Pokemon Thieves in our area, be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers! Repeat! Be on the lookout for suspicious looking-" Officer Jenny announced then cut herself off when she spotted us. She then says "Speak of the Devils!" Ash runs past and gets caught by the bag. She says "And just where do you think your going with that Pokemon young man?" Ash says " These are our Pokemon and we need to get them to the Pokemon Centre right away!" Jenny says "Oh I'm sorry I thought you might be stealing it, just show me your ID and you can go" Ash asks "ID?" I tell him "She means the Pokedex Ash." Ash gives her the Pokedex and it goes through the identification and he asks "Can we go to the Pokemon Centre now Officer?" Jenny says " Don't worry I'll get you there in no time at all!" Me, Ash and Misty get in the sidecar with the fried bike. Jenny says "Sit back, hold on and don't yell." Then she takes off and Misty and Ash screamed there heads off, while I just tried to hold in a chuckle. "There it is!" Jenny shouts over all the noise. Ash says "Pokemon Centre… Its GIGANTIC!" Jenny slides through the door on the motorbike. Ash and me shout at the same time "Help our Pokemon!" Nurse Joy says "We'll do what we can… I need two stretchers for a small electric Pokemon, STAT!" The Chansey bring in the stretcher. Joy orders the Chansey "Take these Pokemon to the critical care unit." "Lets call Mom." I suggested. "Ok" Ash agrees. We call home and Mom picks it up, she says, "Hello, this is the Ketchum Residents." We both say at the same time "Hello Mom!" "Oh hi honey is everything ok? Where are you two?" Ash informs "We are in the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City," Mom exclaims "You're already in Viridian City?!" "YEAH!" I exclaim. "Bye Bye you two! I love you!" We say at the same time "Us too Mom, goodbye!" We hear a ring in the Pokemon Centre and answer it. "Hello, this is Ash," "And this is Red" Then we ask at the same time, "Who's calling?" Oak's voice calls "Behind you" We turn around and see the back of his head. "Ash, its Professor Oak. Don't you recognise me?" I say "umm… wrong camera Professor," He switches it to the right camera and says "There *clears throat* I just spoke with your mother and she tells me you made it to the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City, is that correct?" "We couldn't be talking if we weren't here" we inform at the same time. Oak thinks for a moment and says, "Oh, I see, I dialed the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City and you two answer." Because thats where we are" I state, bluntly. Oak explains "When my Grandson Gary said you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!" I say " I caught Ho-Oh!" Oak fell back in shock then got up and said, "How? Ho-Oh is from Johto!" I state "It was flying above us after we burnt a flock of spearow to dust." Oak was about to say something but his Pizza arrived and he went. Misty came up to us and said "YOU OWE ME A BIKE!" she yelled. I say "Jeez ok here is enough Pokedollars to buy a new one!" She smiles and says "Thanks for the money!" I smile and say "Thats what friends are for, hey you wanna come along with us?" Misty smiles and says "Sure!" Our Pikachus come out with lightbulb hats on "Pikachu!" we both exclaimed. Nurse Joy says "They're resting, they're lucky you got them here so fast, they should be fine," Misty says "Thanks to the Pokemon Centre" and me and Ash say "Thank you" An alarm goes off, "You're attention please! Our Viridian City radar system has detected an aircraft belonging to Pokemon Thieves! If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!" It was Officer Jenny, 'Oh no Team Rocket!' I thought and transformed into a Raichu to charge up all the Pikachu, when two Pokeballs drop through the roof and open to reveal a Koffing and an Ekans, Ash exclaims "Wha…. Who are they!" Jessie says "Don't be frightened little boy," James takes over, "Allow us to introduce ourselves," *They do their little poem introduction thing*. Ash asks what are you talking about?" Jessie asks "He just doesn't get it, does he?" I exclaim "How can we you don't make any sense!" James answers "We are here for the Pokemon" We exclaim "You're not getting Pikachu!" Jessie says "Pikachu? We're not interested in your precious electric rat!" James says "We only seek rare and valuable Pokemon, like that talking Raichu!" I whisper to Nurse Joy "Get all the electric Pokemon you have." She nods and goes to get them, while i stay and stand in front of them. Soon she's back with them all, and I strike them each with a Thundershock to power them up. Soon all of them shoot a humongous Thunderbolt at them and they fly off while they scream "Team Rocket's blasting off!" I smiled and transformed to my Human form. -Viridian Forest- Misty screams, Ash asks "What's the matter?" Misty says "Look, over there!" "Cool! It's a Caterpie! It's one of the bug Pokemon!" "I don't care if it's a Pokemon bugs are disgusting!" I decide to do something "Hey, Caterpie!" I said, getting its attention, "you should come with us." it smiles and taps one of Ash's Pokeballs. 


	4. Chapter 4: Ash and his new Pokemon

Ash and Red Chapter 4: Ash and his new Pokemon -Viridian Forest- I smile as Ash prances around with the Pokeball in his hand. "This is my first step on my way to becoming the number one Pokemon Master in the whole world!" I quickly realize what he said and I say "Don't you mean the number two Pokemon Master?" He quickly replies with "No, I mean number one!" "Ok, Ok, Jeez. So, Misty, what's it like to live in a gym?" She widened her eyes in surprise and said "wh-wh-what are you talking about?" "Misty you live in Cerulean City Gym with 3 sisters that don't actually do gym battles but just swim, am I correct?" "H-h-how d-did you kn-kn-know!" I smirked at her and whisper into her ear "I got reincarnated from another world and in that world this is a TV Show." She stopped to think and realized something "Did you just say they don't do Gym battles?!" I nodded, slowly walking away. I trip on a Weedle and I just make Pikachu use Iron Tail. I grab a Pokeball and catch the Weedle. Ash goes on about how he loves Caterpie and says "Pikachu! We got a new friend!" Pikachu sniffs it and goes "YAAAAAAAAAAY" but only I can understand him. Ash says "Oh Pikachu I'm glad you like it! Aaaaand from now on we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends! Caterpie your sticking with us!" Misty freezes and sweatdrops while I laugh like a madman. She slowly turns around and says, "Does that mean…" Ash says "Caterpie, come out!" Misty runs off into the trees. Ash says "Theres nothing to be afraid of… come on Caterpie climb on my shoulder." I go over to Misty and say "Misty if you keep doing that you're going to anger him, you don't want to see him angry." She stares at me with a confused look on her face, "He will make a giant Bug out of his Aura Powers." She looked at me with a thankful look on her face. Caterpie then runs over to her but she didn't scream, though she had a strained look on her face. "Let's go then," I suggest. After 10 minutes of walking we set up camp. Ash says "We better get to sleep you guys, tomorrow's gonna be a big day." Misty shouts "Well we'll all get to sleep when you shut your big mouth," I chuckle and say "Ash, she has a point." Ash goes to sleep and says "Don't let the bedbugs bite." We all go to sleep. I wake up to Misty screaming. Ash starts asking what's happening but Misty answers "What is this thing doing sleeping near me!" Ash says "He just want's to be you're friend!" " If that thing want's to be my friend it can stop bugging me already! If you are a Pokemon get outta my face and into that Pokeball!" I stop them "Alright alright stop!" I point to Misty, "Misty, apologize to Caterpie." Misty goes to do that. "Ash…" I make some tape out of Aura and put it over his mouth, "Shuddup!" A Pidgeotto flies down and lands near us. Ash takes the tape off and says "Wow a Pidgeotto! Alright Pidgeotto!" Ash pulls out a Pokeball. "Pokeball GO!" I facepalm, "Dude, battle the Pidgeotto!" Ash says "Oh, right….. Caterpie, I choose you!" I sweatdrop. Misty says "You have no idea of the mistake you just made, do you?" "Did I do something wrong?" We hear Caterpie scream and turn to see him being chased. "CATERPIE!" Ash exclaims. Pidgeotto goes for a tackle, "Caterpie, counter attack!" Caterpie trips and rolls into a tree, "CATERPIE!" Misty helps by saying "Quick call it back!" "Caterpie, RETURN! Pikachu, GO!" Pikachu runs after it, "Pikachu, Thundershock, NOW!" Pikachu used Thundershock, it's Super Effective! "Pokeball, GO!" Ash caught a Pidgeotto "YES! We caught… A Pidgeotto!" We both say at the same time. Ash goes up to Misty "I am the greatest," Misty explains "You are the WORST! You have no idea what you're doing! It'll be a long time until YOU become a Pokemon Master, like a million years!" "I'm trying to-" Misty cuts him off with " You should try to learn something about Pokemon first! With Pokemon you've gotta use strategy! Pidgeotto is a bird, Caterpie is a worm, birds eat worms Mr. Pokemon Master!" I use my Psychic powers to throw Misty into a tree and Ash into the ground. "Misty, Ash…. SHUT UP AND MOVE IT!" I suddenly exclaim. We hear Jessie chuckle behind me and hear James say "So, we meet again!" I exclaim "Team Rocket!" I transform into a Mega Charizard X and use Flare Blitz and we hear them shout "Team Rocket's blasting off again and Caterpie comes out of his Pokeball and evolves randomly. Ash greets Metapod "Nice to meet you, Metapod!" Misty says "I've never met anyone like him. He really does love Pokemon." Ash put Metapod up to Misty and says "Misty, you two were about to make friends. You didn't forget, did you?" A Beedrill flies into Misty's face and she says "I'll do anything let's just get out of this forest!" I agree, "Yeah Ash, we need our Gym Badges." 


	5. Chapter 5: Challenge of the Samurai

Ash and Red Chapter 5: Challenge of the Samurai -Viridian Forest- Misty screams. I sigh, "What now?" Misty answered with "I think I see another BUG! GROSS!" Me, Ash and both the Pikachus sigh, Ash says "Maybe it's a….. Cowterpie!" I blink. "It's not funny." Ash finds a Weedle, "A WEEDLE! Pidgeotto, I choose you! Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Pidgeotto used Gust. Ash exclaims "That's the way to do it!" Weedle used Poison Sting, "Pidgeotto, watch out for it's Poison Sting!" Weedle missed! "Nice work! Ok here we go. Weedle, I got you now!" The Samurai walks up to Ash from behind and says "Greetings, am I addressing the two Pokemon Trainers from Pallet?" I answer "Yeah but we're busy." "I have found you at last." Misty ran to us shouting "Ash, Red!" He pointed his sword at us and I screamed at the top of my lungs "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Misty asks "Who are you?" The Samurai says "I am Samurai…" Then he goes on about how good he supposedly is. "What do you want from us," Me and Ash say at the same time. "A Pokemon match, let us see who triumphs!" I say "umm Ash the Weedle" Ash says "OH NO" The Samurai calls out Pinsir, "Pinsir! Assume Battle Mode!" I say "Me first" I smirk then send out Ho-Oh "Ho-Oh…. I choose you! Use Sacred Fire!" Ho-Oh used Sacred Fire, it's super effective! "Pinsir, return! Metapod! Assume Battle Mode!" "Ho-Oh, use Overheat!" Ho-Oh used Overheat, it's super effective! "Metapod, Return!" We hear a lot of buzzing. "A swarm of Beedrill! All because of that Weedle that escaped!" I exclaim. A Beedrill takes Metapod. "Ho-Oh, use Fire Blast to shoot them all down, then go after Metapod and bring him here." -10 minutes later- Ho-Oh comes back with Metapod but has a Beedrill chasing it. Ash goes on about if he weren't a pathetic trainer he wouldn't make excuses. Metapod tackles the Beedrill. Beedrill cuts a hole in Metapods back, Ash asks "Metapod, are you ok?" Metapod evolves into Butterfree. A swarm of Beedrill come, Ash orders "Butterfree, use Sleep Powder on all the Beedrill!" -Later- The Samurai says "This path will lead you to Pewter City," We all say "See ya later!" Evolutions Metapod Butterfree Lv. 11 New Moves - Sleep Powder 


End file.
